Dragon Ball Z: Agro Avenger
by Neighbourhood Snowman
Summary: Janemba is reborn out of the people's bad energy and is reconstructed from magma. How will the Z Warriors fare against this new threat? DISCLAIMER: I own no DBZ characters locations objects.
1. Rise of the Rampant

**Chapter 01: Rise of the Rampant**

It lay on the fiery soil of hell, rotting there, on the spot. It had been defeated – destroyed. Thread-like materials and the crust of hell itself began to enter its body, and sand dissolved into its eyes. There was next to no vegetation there, and the small plants that grew immediately burst into flame. The flames and its sparks sizzled its skin…

HFIL was buzzing with activity. Its inhabitants all wandered about aimlessly. Captain Ginyu, now a frog, was no longer considered leader of the force he himself had created. Travelling in Jeice's pocket, he watched as the remainder of the Ginyu force argued over who would be the new leader.

"Hmph," said Burter, "We should have a race to decide our next leader."

"Race? Hah! We ought to have a proper competition in STYLE," said Jeice.

"You wish, Jeice," said Recoome, "Hehe… Huh?"

They all followed Recoome down some singed steps into a small clearing, where a glowing body was rising from the ground.

"What's that?!" asked Guldo.

_Fully revived, at last… Was this… new power?_

It got up and turned its head around; smiling to show its blazing, splintered teeth.

Suddenly, Agro Janemba, Lord of Lava, Menace of Magma, raised his arms, now composed of pure earth and soil from hell itself. A large blazing boulder erupted from the ground and blasted Recoome upwards, as Agro Janemba leapt up and grabbed his leg, spinning him around and firing him towards Guldo with a burst of flame.

Recoome's head hit Guldo hard, and the two fell. "Yikes!" – Jeice began to run and fire backwards, as Burter teleported behind their opponent and aimed a kick. Agro Janemba was hit; but the sheer solidity of its new body, the whirling heat coursing through his renewed veins, caused Burter's leg to break, and the foolish challenger was blasted down.

Janemba set his sights towards Jeice, who tried his best to escape. However, escaping was not an option – solidified rocks filled with blazing magma suddenly surrounded him, and Agro Janemba descended before his shaken countenance.

Agro Janemba ascended through the skies and broke the barriers of HFIL, passing into the world above.

_He was the only being to have ever crossed this limit – the people's bad energy was immortal, and therefore, so was he… at least he thought…_

--------------------------------------

Goku was snoozing on a deck chair in the sandy area of the Kame House Island. Somehow, he slept through all of the noise caused by the tennis match between Gohan and Videl on one side and Krillin and #18 on the other.

"Come on, Krillin! You can do better than that!" taunted Gohan, and Videl giggled.

"Oh yeah?" said Krillin, and he hit the ball at Gohan with full force. Gohan hit it back, and suddenly it was blown up in mid-air by a Ki blast.

"Nice shot, Goten!" laughed Trunks.

"Guys, come on…" said Gohan, scratching his head. Master Roshi watched from indoors and spoke to Yajirobe, "Those youngsters… girls everywhere as far as the eye can see… For us, it's only a dream…" -he sighed.

"Uh… sure, dude…" said Yajirobe, putting four slices of pizza into his mouth at once.

"Really, Yajirobe…" said Bulma.

"Say, Bulma, where's Vegeta?" asked Master Roshi.

"At home," replied Bulma, "As usual, he's training…"

--------------------------------------

Goku's slumber was suddenly disrupted by a familiar voice:

"Goku! This is King Kai speaking. Do you remember Janemba?"

Goku's doughnut suddenly turned into a yellow blobby face he knew only too well…

"JANEMBA! JANEMBA!"

Goku yelled at the top of his lungs and woke up, causing everyone around to be stunned. They were all knocked over by Goku's sudden scream – Gohan, Videl and #18 dropped their rackets – Krillin jumped and fell over – Goten's second Ki blast missed and flew upwards into the sky. Master Roshi and the others indoors were alarmed.

"Goku, are you okay?" asked Chi-Chi, running out.

"Err… Yeah, hang on…King Kai?"

"Yes, Goku, Janemba has been revived, because the evil existing in people can never truly be extinguished. Even the purest of hearts hold bad energy in themselves, you know…"

"What? Does that make Janemba immortal?!"

"I'm not sure, Goku," said King Kai, "What's worse is, that he's blasted through the barrier of hell, supported by all sins taking place above…"

"Eeeeeeek!" screeched Goku, "King Kai, where can I find him?"

"According to West Kai Janemba is still making his way out of hell, and the reason I inform Earth first is because it's his first target!"

"Target?!" said Goku, "What does he plan to do?!"

"Well," said King Kai, "Let's just say that the giant meteorite headed towards Earth is his doing."

"GIANT METEORITE?!"

"Yes, and it's going to collide with Earth in 48 hours! Janemba plans to unleash the pain he has suffered upon Earth; he wants to unleash hell upon Earth!"

"King Kai, I need to know where Janemba's going to arrive!" said Goku.

"It seems he will be spawning in the desert, east of your current position."

"Thanks, King Kai," said Goku. "Guys," – he turned towards the others, "Apparently, there's an evil force headed towards the desert, and I've gotta go sort it out."

"You'll need our help, Goku," said Krillin.

"No, thanks for the offer," said Goku, "But I think I can handle it just fine."

"Dad!"

"Don't sweat it Gohan, I've beaten this guy before!" – And Goku used Instant Transmission to get to the desert.

**A/N: **How Saike is Janemba once more will be explained in a later chapter.


	2. A Desert Duel

**Chapter 02: A Desert Duel**

Goku arrived at the desert and watched as the soil began to melt in a strange fashion. The volcano nearby vibrated with intensity. Rocks began to melt or became red hot with magma, as a dark jet of flame erupted from the surface of the ground and Agro Janemba appeared.

"Wow! A new makeover, huh?" said Goku, "I shouldn't be underestimating you though; I still remember our last battle. I had to fuse with Vegeta to take you out!"

"GRRR…." For some reason or the other, Janemba was not satisfied by this comment, and suddenly flew at Goku with full speed at full force. Goku felt his insides almost leave him as he was hit right in the gut by the monster's arm.

"Ouch… That really hurt, you know…" said Goku, stumbling backwards. Regaining his balance, Goku grunted and ran at Agro Janemba. His charged up punch, however, only hit solid rock, and Goku wound up damaging his own fist.

"GRRRR!!!!" Agro Janemba yelled out loud and blasted a large burst of lava out of the ground and trapped Goku in a whirling tornado of fire. Breaking out of it, Goku once more charged and punched Agro Janemba's face, but it was as futile as the last attempt. Agro Janemba blasted him with a burst of lava and sent him flying through rock after rock.

"Amazing… he's not made of any old rock," said Goku getting up from the shattered remains of a large boulder into which he had crashed, "Looks like I can't be made of any old Goku either! HAAAAAHHH!!!"

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Now, let's see how you fare with this. KAME…"

Agro Janemba began to force barriers of lava to surround himself.

"HAME…"

The barrier was complete….

Suddenly, Agro Janemba found the shocking discovery that Goku had teleported into the walls of the barrier, as he yelled, "HAAAAA!!!"

The large outburst of energy blasted through Janemba, but only about a few rocks were knocked of his shoulder.

"He can't be… immortal…" said Goku, "Powerful, but not invincible…"

Agro Janemba let out a large cackle as it withdrew its barrier and landed on the ground.

"Wow, he's stronger than before," said Goku, "I might even have to use fusion again…"

Janemba roared.

"Hey, I thought you turned back into some sort of demon in HFIL," said Goku, "But I suppose that evil energy still exists in you, huh?"

Janemba's eyes winced and he charged. He and Goku exchanged blows, both going all out in their battle. Goku dealt a hard punch onto Janemba's stomach, but it did little damage.

"It's like trying to break through a volcano!" said Goku, looking at his red hand.

"GRRR…" – Goku clamped his red fist and said, "Okay, I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures. HIYAAA!!!"

The mighty Super Saiyan 3 struck his foe on the face with his fist, but his arm was easily shoved away by the demon, as it blasted a large burst of lava at Goku. "KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Goku, and the large wave of energy seemed to have blasted three or four rocks off Janemba's chest, and although it was not nearly enough to defeat the formidable foe it barely revealed a more internal space full of red hot lava. Immediately, a layer of rock formed over the lava, once again shielding Janemba's core.

"Hmph," said Super Saiyan 3 Goku, "That's a neat little trick you've got there. Take this!"

Goku continued to punch his foe's gut, but his efforts were in vain. "Grr… Kamehameha!" he yelled, but the wave was once again useless.

Laughing, Agro Janemba clapped his fists together and bashed Goku on the head with them, causing him to spin downwards, as he fired a single small Ki blast before regaining balance. The Ki blast, however, was re-directed with ease, and came towards Goku instead. Goku used Instant Transmission to dodge it and appear behind, Janemba, who sensed it and suddenly elbowed Goku's gut.

Goku spat out some blood as the rock-hard elbow hit his stomach, and his hair turned black once more. Weakened, Goku fell downwards and crashed through a rock, before getting up and shouting out.

"Yikes, you're… strong…" he panted. Janemba did not care what Goku had to say about him, and fired a magma energy shot at him.

"Wha- What?!" shouted Goku, "ARGH!"

Goku managed to shield himself from the magma blast and then looked up. Agro Janemba was descending into the volcano.

"What does he want in there?" wondered Goku, before putting his arms down once more and rocketing towards his foe.


End file.
